German Published Patent Application No. 43 24 461 describes a soft-top framework for a lowerable folding top with a main bearing which is screwed to the vehicle body.
German Published Patent Application No. 101 52 332 describes an opening vehicle roof with an adjustable roll bar which is pivotally mounted on a cover flap at each of its sides by a pivot bearing.
German Published Utility Model No. 295 14 732 describes a convertible with a roll bar which is articulated on the vehicle body.
German Published Patent Application No. 199 59 317 describes a convertible with a roof which can be stored in the rear region of the vehicle, this roof having roof parts which are capable of pivoting about rear bearing points.